Katherine Mayfair
Katherine was born into a wealthy family and her upbringing was a rather strict and formal one, to say the least. She was a bit of a ‘wild child’ and preferred to be out having fun and playing than staying at home and studying with her sister. In school Katherine got into a lot of fights due to people bullying her for being too “posh”, she was often fighting with girls and boys who were older than her, and she got more aggressive. Almost to the point where she was expelled from her school, however Katherine’s parents sent her to kick-boxing in order for her to take her aggression out elsewhere. Katherine wasn’t very good at anything except English and Physical Education at school and as such, failed most of her subjects. Her mother was disappointed by her to the point where she refused to speak to Katherine for several weeks. Not long after her departure from school was Katherine attacked by a man with a gun, when she initially refused to hand over her possessions the man shot Katherine and her life flashed before her eyes as the man turned tail and run. He wasn’t running because he shot her however, he was running because his bullet had hit a pink barrier. Katherine was so freaked out by the incident she didn’t tell anybody, not even her little sister, as she kept her powers a secret from her friends and family, things in her family grew tense, so instead of trying to work things out Katherine left home to study English and Literature at University, getting a place after her father made a considerable “donation” to the university she chose. Katherine did remarkably well and ended up graduating the top of her class, while she was there she developed a strong Love/Hate relationship with Cataleia, who was attending the same university. The two clashed but were surprisingly close friends, so much so that Katherine eventually confided to her about her abilities to the young woman, to discover they were the same, something which Katherine relished in. Katherine came home with a degree in hand, ready to celebrate. However a few days after her return home her Father and Sister were involved in a terrible car accident which claimed both of their lives. Naturally this put even more of a strain on Katherine and her mother’s relationship and for several months after the funeral the two continued to argue. Thing’s eventually reached boiling point when Katherine’s mother told her she wished that she had been in the car instead of her sister, resulting in Katherine slapping her which ultimately lead to her mother disowning her and them going their separate ways. Shortly after moving into a little apartment of her own, Katherine began practising with her powers more and more and learning more about them, and the young lady also got a job as a PA for a large company. Katherine was sacked two weeks before M-Day however as she got into a fight with a colleague. Katherine was sat at home one day doing nothing when, she got a call from her old friend Cataleia, asking her to come to Xaiver's. Upon learning more about the institute and seeing it as a chance to help her old friend, especially since she didn't have anything to stay in Britain for, she hoped a plane and headed to Xaiver's, where her friend instated her as a Professor and a member of the X-Men. Category:Characters